


I Am

by Happers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not fantastic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happers/pseuds/Happers
Summary: Gifto for Rayyyyyy





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday!

_I am light_   
_I am joy_   
_I chase away the night_   
_And shine forever more._   
_The clouds may come_   
_Obscure me_   
_But I merely smile_   
_Indulgently_   
_For to be apreciated_   
_You must be desecrated._

_And as I observe_   
_Amused and fascinated_   
_I see their ideas and temples_   
_And laugh at humans' amples._   
_And yet not just them_   
_Scurrying and hoping_   
_But plants and animals_   
_Gently snoring._

_Fish swim through water_   
_Birds fly through fog_   
_The playful otter_   
_And don't forget the dog._   
_Leaves nestles in crags_   
_Riversides with mint_   
_Picked by old hags_   
_Who have to squint._

_Over it all I watch_   
_Bright enough to stun_   
_Warm enough to burn_   
_For I am the Sun._


End file.
